monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Aralez Pir
Aralez Pir, The Godbeast of Fire. This page gives details and hints when facing Aralez Pir. Defeating Aralez Pir grants the achievement "Howling Fire" (2 diamonds + 400 XP) and defeating Heroic Aralez Pir grants the achievement "Burning Rage" (5 diamonds + 1325 XP). The Godbeast of Fire Aralez Pir is the 3rd Named Godbeast you encounter and monster master of the flames. He appears as an extremely large wolf of red hue with metal bracers, 5 tails, large claws and a complementary mane. He has a passion for aggression and has more varied attacks than any other monster in the game, all of which he'll use to rip you apart. A large and tenacious Godbeast, don't think you've won until you see his death first-hand. Aralez Pir makes his den among the fiery waterfalls in his Hellish caverns, surrounded by his prey. Watch out that you aren't mistaken as such! The pinnacle of the fire beasts in Nayria, he is its top predator though some say his true power stems from another realm: many accounts tell of Aralez Pir being able to come back from the dead, even stronger than before! He has a special ability to summon up his spirit when at death's door, where he turns an even darker crimson and his mane glows steelish and eyes burn red. This is accompanied with significantly increased strength and defense so be prepared! Equipment Drops Aralez Pir drops Fire element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Flame Bearer" and is 3-Star. His weapon is a broad axe, his helm an armored crown and his armor bright red with segmented plates. It is not guaranteed that Epic Treasures (Bronze Chests) will drop during every encounter, but it is common. His Mystery Treasures will often either be a Bronze Chest or a Metal essence. *Strength of weapon = 798-892 Heroic Aralez Pir drops Fire element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Blazing Emperor" and is 4-Star. His weapon is a fan-shaped broadsword, his helm is a demonic trident and his armor is fully plated mail of dark red with gilded edges. It is possible to drop either 3-star equipment or 4-Star equipment: BOTH are possible drops. His Mystery Treasure may be Bronze Chest (Flame Bearer) or Silver Chest (Blazing Emperor). *Strength of weapon = 1003-1208 Attacks Aralez Pir is in the same monster race as "Maulers." As such, he shares all their moves and adds to them. Normal Attacks *Roar Lunge **Aralez will roar upwards, baring his chest to you for a short time and then lunge at you with a bite. This attack if very similar in start-up as another of his attacks, but is shorter. Watch out for this one! *Roar Swipe **Aralez Pir will roar upwards, baring his chest to you for a while and then swipe his claws at you (usually from your left). He may follow this attack with more claw swipes. *Overhead Claw Swipe **Aralez Pir will swipe his claws at you starting from a raised position. This can be followed by other claw swipes *Underside Claw Swipe **Aralez Pir will bring his claws back, striking with powerful blows. May be used to begin a combo. *Backhand Claw Swipe **Aralez Pir will bring his claw in close to his chest, then backhand you. This is always the prelude to multiple attacks. He uses this attack very frequently. *Spinning Body Claw Strike **Generally used when Aralez Pir re-positions himself if you've dodged his previous attack, he jumps while spinning in the air and striking you with a downward swipe as he lands. Can be performed from either direction, but can also be performed just because he feels like it. *Vertical Tail Strike **Aralez Pir will perform a back-flip, slashing you with his 5 tails. The attack is late in hitting. Special Attacks *Spinning Charge **Aralez Pir will jump back out-of-range and then charge at you in a single leap...all while spinning in a barrel roll death spiral towards you. This is his most powerful attack and often OHKOs any who suffer it. It's unblockable, so be sure to dodge. *5-Tail Stab **Aralez Pir will growl and then ready his 5 tails to impale you in an overhead stabbing motion. This, too, is very powerful and unblockable, so make sure you avoid it at all costs. Special Ability *Spirit Summon **When around 15% of his health, Aralez Pir will summon his wolf spirit in a deafening roar and accompanied blast of aura. His body chages colors to reflect his even darker demeanor, his eyes burn red and his health fully replenishes instantly. Not only does his health return, he's stronger than ever as his attack power drastically increases as does his defense. He's slightly faster with shorter idle animations. This does come at a downside, however: it only lasts for about 1 minute. After such time, his health reverts to 20%, he collapses in exhaustion and all further attacks are half as powerful. His defense falls and he is much slower. It truly is a last attempt at survival. But do not get too hopeful, he can rage once more if you are too slow in defeating him after his weakened state, making him go back up to full health and ready for a new round of mauling you down to pieces. Battle Tactics Both Aralez Pir and Heroic Aralez Pir have the same moves, though the Heroic version is slightly faster and more aggressive. *Aralez Pir is Weak to Water. Use Water equipment when possible. Luckily, shortly before encountering him, Sahapet Djour appears in an earlier dungeon and he drops 3* Water equipment perfect for taking the Wolf-God down. Don't pass it up. *Make sure all pieces of your gear is maximum level. Or, at least, the weapon. Having maximum level gear will make ANY fight easier. *For every level OVER Aralez Pir your character is, there is a 10% increase in strength and defense. So, keep fighting him over and over, even when you're higher leveled than him. *BLOCK more often than dodge. Only 3 of Aralez Pir's attacks must be dodged: the Charging Bite, Tail Stab and his Spinning Charge. Practice getting perfect blocks, it's fairly easy to see coming and always strike at the same time. Don't be fooled by practicing against previous maulers as their swipes are delayed and Aralez Pir's are NOT. *Make sure you block his Backhand attack since it will halt any further combos from Aralez Pir with a Perfect Block. If you fail the Perfect Block, quickly get ready to try again for the oncoming flurry of strikes. *Always use your 5-Hit Combo icon whenever it appears. It's free damage, it allows your stamina bar to re-charge and grants a 3 second stun whenever it's used. Plus, it gives a nice respite during your intense battle. *Save your "Friend Assist" icon for this Boss fight; don't waste it on the two previous monsters. Even more than that, use it like a "get-out-of-jail-free" card: a panic button. "Friend Assists" interrupt ANY enemy attack, even mid-animation. So if you see an attack coming you weren't prepared for (e.g. his Spinning Charge or wrong prediction on Swipes), quickly tap that Friend Assist to save youself. *There's no good way to practice against Aralez Pir since other maulers have different strike zones on their swipes and are slower. My reccomendation is to perform either dodge combo (Viper Strike or Eagle Claw) whenever possible since this circles around him. Any time Aralez Pir is not facing you, he will likely perform his Spinning Claw Strike to re-position and those are pretty easy to block. Rage Of The Godbeast Event - Aralez Arze "The Wolf God" The first Monster Blade event had Slayers tackle the Wolf-God Aralez Arze. Identical to Aralez Pir in every way, but (being an event) his level scaled with any challenger's. It lasted quite some time but was eventually beaten away. He may return one day to Nayria to wreak havoc once again... Aralez Arze differed in that his drops were the coveted 5-Star "Armor of the Wolf-God" where you wore the trappings of the Godbeast complete with his head as a helm and his large "Blade of the Wolf-God" which was fashioned after 3 of his claws. An extremely powerful Fire element set, fully equipping all 5 pieces granted you the same special ability the Aralez family posseses; Spirit Summon. You summon the spirit of the Godbeast gaining the ability of instant resurrection upon death as well as 30 seconds of significantly boosted strength, speed and defense. All elemental defences, as well as normal defence are multiplied by 10, with the exception to Water element which remains a weak point. Strength is doubled and your attack speed increases as well. After 30 seconds, HP reverts to 1 and all power is half the normal amount (speed, stamina, reaction). For this event, Nayria smiths were producing "Wolfslayer" equipment which was specially designed to defeat Aralez Arze. Similar in appearence to the 4* "Frozen Warlord" set dropped by Heroic Sahapet Djour, it was a 5* Water element set whose weapon inflicted a hefty 400% damage increase on the Wolf-God while each armor piece increased the defence against the Wolf-God by a very large amount. Many slayers spent their diamonds to acquire this valuable set. It is possible to kill Aralez before he regenerates his health back up to full with the use of Dynamic Slash (and/or) Elder Dragon Set. This is an extremely rare case and is most likely an unintended bypass so it should not be relied on. Rage Of The Godbeast Event Armor Drop Rate Below are the chances of getting Wolf God Armour from the current event: *Monster Level 13 to 20: Chance to get Pauldron and Greaves with certain abilities. *Monster Level 21 to 35: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves and Cuirass with certain abilities. *Monster Level 36 to 45: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass and Blade with certain abilities. *Monster Level 46 to 54: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass, Blade and Helm with certain abilities. **Hard Difficulty: Higher chance to get ALL parts with ALL abilities. Note: Mystery Treasures (All Gold Medal ratings) are not included in this formula and may contain a random piece or an essence orb.